


until we've got nothing

by gayscalepa



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, awsten is going on a business trip, based off of the song until we've got nothing by sundressed, because he loves him a lot, geoff gets really lonely, he just wants his boyfriend home, he just watches mtv all day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayscalepa/pseuds/gayscalepa
Summary: awsten is going on a business trip and geoff doesn't know what to do with himself





	until we've got nothing

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of the song until we've got nothing by sundressed. if you haven't heard of it before, you're missing out.

despite geoff knowing that awsten was sleeping soundly right now to him, he could not stop tossing turning all night. it was nearing four in the morning when he was awoken by his own body again. he found it nearly impossible to sleep right now. maybe it was his anxiety getting the best of him again, or maybe he was paranoid something bad would happen this time around. awsten's job sent him around often, and it seemed like he was going on business trips every other week. for awsten, it was easy to pack a bag for the weekend but for geoff, it was a bit different. he got worried easily, the weekends when awsten left always seemed to be when he felt the worst. 

all of the movement had woken awsten from the sleep he was in. with a soft grunt, he rolled over to face geoff. the blankets rolled with him, causing them to bunch up in the front. "what're you doin'?" he asked, voice rough with sleep.

geoff squinted through the dark when he heard awsten's voice, "nothin'... just go back to bed."

"you're worried, I can tell."

he sighed and threw his head back into the pillow. awsten could read geoff's emotions without even seeing his face. it was evident that he was upset and needed some type of comfort. awsten knew he had to leave in a few hours to catch his train, but he could sacrifice these few hours of sleep for geoff.

awsten sat up and unrolled the blankets, turning on a lamp so he was able to see geoff without trying to squint in the dark. geoff looked tired, his face just seemed to droop and there was no way that he could last much longer unless he had gotten something to keep him awake earlier. it wouldn't surprise awsten if geoff had drunk some coffee previously to him attempting to sleep.

it was a spur of the moment question, but by the time awsten had uttered the words "do you want to go on a drive?" geoff was already off of the bed and pulling on the nearest pair of jeans and one of his multiple hoodies.

it was too late for awsten to go back on his word. without talking, he got up and pulled on his jeans from the day prior. his bag was already packed for the weekend and there was no way he wanted to go back through it to find a clean pair of jeans. these would have to do. he grabbed the car keys off of the side table and joined geoff, who was already standing in the hallway and waiting for awsten.

"where do you want to go?"

"anywhere with you."

awsten nodded. this trip would mean a lot of geoff because he knew that he wouldn't see awsten for a bit. it was always an upsetting time before he left, for the both of them.

they walked outside and to the car, geoff got in the passenger seat while awsten got in on the driver's side. he cranked the car and pulled slowly out of the parking spot. driving around town with soft music was always fun and geoff just like being in his boyfriend's presence. the drive was silent, but it was comfortable.

awsten offered geoff his hand without any noise and geoff gladly accepted it. no words were shared on this drive besides maybe an "I love you" or two. their relationship wasn't built on talking, anyway. they would much rather express it physically, like cuddling and doing small favors for the other. other peoples relationships were mostly talking, but geoff didn't like that. by now, they could read each other's faces more than they could process actual words.

the drive came to an end when awsten had to leave to catch his train. geoff was reluctant to let him leave, but he knew he would be back soon. geoff was now the one driving, he just had to drop awsten off at the station and then pick him back up a few days later. it didn't seem so difficult, but geoff didn't want to be alone. maybe otto would come over and hang out when he was able to so the emptiness could be filled.

by noon, awsten was off on his train and geoff was sitting at home, flipping through tv channels and scrolling through Twitter. everything seemed so bland without awsten and that was obvious. awsten had said he'd call a little past nine, he had nine more hours to wait. those nine hours felt so goddamn long to geoff and he really hated that.

to fill in the time gap, geoff watched those dumb drama shows on MTV. he usually hates them and thinks they're stupid, but right now, a distraction is what he needs from the loneliness of the house. he almost took a nap, but he knew that I would last longer than intended and then he would miss the call from awsten.

it was nine fifteen when geoff's phone went off. the screen read awsten 


End file.
